What the Future Holds
by JediPrincess2415
Summary: Season 8 fic following New Order. SG-1 discovers a powerful weapon that they can use to fight Ba'al
1. Default Chapter

Title: What the future holds  
Rating: PG-13 (for language, violence and the usual stargate insanity)   
Spoilers: New Order 1&2   
Note: This is not meant to follow the Season 8 storyline.   
Disclaimer: What do ya mean I can't have SG-1?!   
  
"You have got to be kidding me!", General Jack O'Neil muttered under his breath as he stared at what appeared to be the never ending stack of papers on his desk. SG-1, now under Carter's command, was offworld on another mission while Jack was stuck back at the base. Being bored. Very bored. He randomly picked up one of the memo's left behind by Dr. Weir. It was about the Gou'auld that the Pentagon in it's infinte wisdom decided to allow to stay on earth. Jack had known about this of course. That didn't mean he had to like it.   
  
"Great, another damn snake. Didn't someone tell Weir not to trust those guys.", Jack groaned. Apparently had to figure an interrogation into part of his day. It just kept getting better and better.   
  
The day just kept getting better and better. , Daniel thought to himself as he crouched down low and ran towards the nearest rock outcropping. Behind him Sam and Teal'C were returning fire. They had barely been there five minutes when the gate had been re-activated and a bunch of Jaffa had arrived. Hiding behind the outcrop for a moment, and using the temporary shelter to pick off a few of the Jaffa, he then fell back to where Sam and Teal'C were waiting. They continued shooting and, in what seemed like a rare streak of good fortune, actually managed to take out all of the Jaffa. They stood up and began walking towards the gate.   
  
"I don't know about the rest of you but I really don't feel like doing anymore exploring.", Daniel said. Sam nodded.   
  
"Colonel Carter.", Teal'C called. He was standing by the fallen body of a Jaffa. He held up the device that he had taken. Sam and Daniel walked over to take a closer look. Sam took the device and pressed a botton.   
  
"Be careful." Daniel said, looking at the device like he thought it might explode. Instead it showed an image of what appeared to be some type of weapon as well as where it apparently was located.   
  
"Whoa, is that what I think it is?", Daniel asked.   
  
"It appears to be some type of advanced weapon.", Teal'C stated.   
  
"Yeah, it looks like Ba'al's trying really hard to find it. He has it narrowed down to four possible locations. We need to get back so that I can analyze this data."   
  
"Maybe our uninvited guest can offer us some clues. If we can get him to talk.", Daniel suggested.   
  
"I believe that it will be very difficult to convince Camulus to reveal that information Daniel Jackson."   
  
"Yeah well, he's got to give us something. Otherwise Jack'll kick him out and leave him for the system lords or Ba'al to take care of."   
  
"Indeed.", Teal'C agreed.   
  
"Anyway, we need to get back.", Sam said as she started to dial home.   
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Love it? Hate it? Review


	2. Chapter 2

"Off world activation"

The announcent came as a welcome relief to Jack, even more so when it was followed immediately by "It's SG-1, sir". Jack walked down to the gate room to greet them and couldn't help smiling at the excited look on Sam's face.

"I'm guessing good news?", he asked.

"We have retrieved information about a formidable weapon that could help us to combat the Gou'auld.", Teal'C replied. "If we can determine the whereabouts of its location.", he added.

"We picked this up from some of Ba'al's Jaffa.", Sam said holding up the device and projecting the image. "It appears to be a mix of both Gou'auld and Ancient technology."

"Gou'auld _and_ Ancient?", Jack asked

"Yes, sir. It's an interesting combination."

"Our guess is that Ba'al thinks that if he can get his hands on it he'll have a weapon capable of defeating our new weapon.", Daniel said.

"You mean the one we can't seem to get to work? Why is it that whenever we bluff the snakes seem to take it as an invitation to make things worse. Couldn't they cut us some slack."

"I think our only option is to find this weapon before Ba'al does.", Daniel said, as usual ignoring Jack's sarcasm.

"Great, we'll just start randomly searching around. There's only a few thousand places it could be. And that's only counting the worlds we can actually gate to."

"Actually, sir, along with the designs for the weapon Ba'al also has a list of four possible locations."

"Okay, let's say we find this weapon. What is it and what can we do with it?", Jack asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I need time to analyze this data."

"Daniel Jackson suggested that you could speak with Camulus about this. As a former system he should know about this weapon.", Teal'C commented.

"Yeah well, I needed to talk to him anyway. Someone really needs to come up with a no snake policy.", Jack grumbled.

Twenty minutes later SG-1 had completed their briefing. Sam went to her lab to try to determine the most likely planet of origin, Daniel went to work on translating some of the text that came with the device, and Teal'C was catching up on some Kel nor'eem

That left a less then happy Jack to deal with the resident Gou'auld. He groaned aloud and continued walking down the hall until he arrived at the room. One of the airmen standing guard opened the door and Jack reluctantly went in.

Camulus was sitting on the bed meditating. He looked up as Jack walked in the room.

"General O'Neil.", he acknowledged the man coldly. "I suppose you've come to question me about all the knowledge of the system lords?"

"Well, yeah, eventually. But for right now I want to talk about this weapon I've heard about. Really weird looking thing. Made from Gou'auld and Ancient technology. Ringing any bells?", Jack asked sitting down across from him.

"I believe I know of what you speak. But it is only a legend."

"Oh it's real. Trust me on this. This legend of yours say anything about it?"

"It was a weapon created by a Gou'auld who left the system lords thousands of years ago. He allied himself with an Ancient and together they created a powerful weapon called the Ker'Shal. Occording to legend this weapon was more powerful than even the weapons of the Ancients."

"So basically you're saying if Ba'al got a hold of this weapon it would be bad."

"Not only for the people of the Tau'ri. If Ba'al were to take this weapon neither the system lords nor the Asguard would have the power to oppose him." Camulus leaned forward. "You know where it is."

"Yeah.", Jack said casually, "but so do you right? I mean you know the legend. You must know where it was."

Camulus regarded Jack with contempt. "If I knew where it was do you think Ba'al would have been able to destroy my ships and armies. I would have destroyed him and used the weapon to become leader of the system lords."

"So ya don't even have a hunch.", Jack pressed.

"No, the weapon was hidden someplace that is inaccessible by anyone seeking to claim it.", Camulus replied. His gaze narrowed. "You do not know where it is either. You came here to learn this information from me."

Jack sighed. "We have an idea of where it is. We just wanted to know if knew of anything that could help us. Guess not." He stood up and walked slowly and deliberately towards the door. Paused and waited.

"General O'Neil."

Jack smiled to himself as he turned around.

"The Tau'ri do not have the knowledge necessary to understand this weapon. If you are able to locate it, I could be of assistance."

"Glad to hear it.", Jack replied before leaving the room.

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. And with everyone's favorite new Gou'auld. Please R&R


	3. Solving the Puzzle

****

Chapter 3: Solving the Puzzle

"So, what have you got?"

Daniel sighed inaudibly and glanced up from his book. He'd known it would only be a matter of time before Jack came by to bug him, but he wasn't really in the mood to deal with him right now. "Nothing.", he replied.

"Nothing?", Jack asked. "What do you mean nothing? Isn't there something in one of these books?"

"Um, yeah. It's right here in this one called Superweapons for Dummies.", Daniel snapped, before taking a deep breath and calming himself. "I've got some stuff from the writings that are visible on that holographic projection. It's a combination of Gou'auld and Ancient."

"That's not nothing, Danny boy.", Jack said, his mood improving.

"It's not something yet either. The complete text wasn't visible in the holographic image of the device. I would need to have either a complete copy of the text or the device itself to complete the translation and know what it does."

"Damn.", Jack muttered. Out loud he asked, "Got a hunch? Anything?"

"Well, the Gou'auld says that the weapon is all powerful and will destroy all enemies. The actual explanation about what the weapon does is in Ancient, and I really need to have the complete text to be able to tell you what it does. I guess that part is in ancient so that if the wrong people got a hold of it they couldn't figure it out. I mean how many Gou'aulds do you know that can read Ancient?"

"Anubis could.", Jack replied.

"Anubis was a special case. The Gou'auld who helped build this weapon didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands, especially those of another Gou'auld. Actually he sounds more like a Tok'ra than a Gou'auld."

"A snake's a snake, Daniel.", Jack said a little impatiently. "Have you got anything from the Ancient stuff?"

"Well, what I've got so far doesn't really make any sense. It says something about aligning symbols."

"There aren't any symbols on the thingy.", Jack stated the obvious.

"Maybe they're somewhere else on the device that we couldn't see, or maybe there's another part of it that Ba'al doesn't know about."

"Great, so it comes in pieces.", Jack grimaced. It seemed hard enough to find the damn thing in the first place, let alone finding missing pieces of it.

"On the bright side, if I'm right and it does take more than one piece to make it work, it'll take Ba'al a lot longer to find all of it."

"Yes, there is that.", Jack said with fake enthusiasm. "I'm gonna go find Teal'c and Carter. See if they've figured out where this thing is yet."

Jack tapped on the door and was greeted with a bright smile from Carter and a slight smile from Teal'c.

"Okay, I'm assuming good news?", he asked.

"I think we've go it sir.", Sam said, bringing up an image of the device on her computer and zeroing in on the side away from the text where a small drawing of a sun was visible. When she enlarged it Jack could see a gate symbol in the center of the sun and the additional six hidden amongst the sun's rays.

"We're assuming that sun is the point of origin.", Sam said.

"And this is the address to the planet where the weapon is hidden?", Jack asked, with a slight disbelieving edge to his voice. For people as smart as the Ancient and the snake had been they seemed to be really stupid if that was how they'd chosen to conceal the location of the weapon.

"No, sir.", Sam replied.

"Okay, I'm confused."

"The set of symbols on that sun appear to be the location of the other part of the device."

"Great, so we know where to find the second part, but we still don't have a clue where the first part is."

Sam rolled her eyes. "If you'd let me finish sir."

Jack gave her his best innocent look.

"The gate address to the planet is hidden within the Ancient text. While Daniel was translating it he came across what appeared to be a series of random numbers. I translated the numbers into the gate address."

"So we have the address?"

"Indeed.", said Teal'c handing Jack the paper with the seven symbols.


End file.
